Immortalized in Crystal
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: Sometimes, whenever a mission ends, or they stare at the empty walls that threaten to cave in, they uncover these precious-as-crystal moments from the back of their memories, and remember.
1. Chapter 1

_AN Heya people, this is my first time ever to step in Teen Titan waters, so I just ask to please give me constructive criticism on it and anything I can improve on. I ADORE this pairing to pieces, and I wouldn't want to slander it in any way by poor writing. So yeah, take a look if you want, and please enjoy! Oh, one last thought: this is going to be divided into five chapters, ten moments in each. Onward!_

**Taste******

****Kole inclined the ice cream in his direction, asking,"Want some? It's really sweet**_." _**

Jericho bent down and laid a kiss on her cheek, and signed,"_I'd like to bet that was much sweeter."_****

**Beach **

He strolled along the edge of the sand, admiring the way the water flowed and reflected under the sun, so much like the eyes of a certain fellow Titan.

**Fall**

This time. He'd get it this time for sure. After a few determined breaths, he pushed off from the oak tree and took several long strides out on the ice. Evidently, it didn't work again as his wobbly legs started to stumble forward. _Ah crap, not again,_ he thought, and braced himself for the ice's unfriendly impact.

But it never came.

He opened his shut eyes and saw, clutching an arm and shoulder, a pair of small, peachy hands. Jericho turned around (slowly, mind you) and faced a petite, pixie-like girl with owlish cobalt gems.

Mouth smiling, yet eyes concerned, she remarked,"You know, you should be a bit more careful next time."

He scratched the back of his neck, a lopsided smile slung downwards from his right ear. _Yeah, _he signed. _I need to work on my balance skills a little bit. By the way, what are you doing here?_

She gave an easy shrug and answered, "Not too sure. Couldn't sleep back in the tower, and I heard that the park was great for iceskating this time of year. And you?"

_Same thing. But...I guess it wasn't the best idea since I kinda keep falling._

"C'mon, it's not that bad. Besides, I'll be here to catch you if you fall," she reassured.

The universe then chose that moment for Jericho's legs give out underneath him.

He struggled off of her fallen form, but was interrupted from his profuse apologies with her slight giggling.

"Err," She supported herself on her elbows, "At least I'll be there to soften the blow."

**Orange**

She takes a bite out of the orange he offered, and remarks,"You know, oranges are shared by two people in some cultures. They eat it so that they'll have a happy life together..."

Kole turns to look at him; Jericho finishes the last of his fruit, wipes off the stray juice, and smiles at her.

**Room**

_Need some help?_

Before she can even respond, Jericho lifted up the box she was struggling to carry, lays it on her bed, and goes back to retrieve the others.

**Dance**

Her head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist, the world blurs as they move to the slow beat of the bass.

**Blanket**

The two of them cuddled up on the quilt, he knew that most guys would jump at this chance to go further. He, on the other hand, treasured Kole, and was perfectly comfortable with laying down underneath these stars with her.

**Movie**

The rest of the Titans find them curled on the floor, sleeping, and the whole 200 DVD collection carelessly spread across the carpet.

**Flowers**

She's pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful boquet of white anemones, jonquils, and arbutus in front of her door. Kole gently picked it up to inspect it further and checked the single card to see who it's from. _Jericho,_ is all it said in facile script. A touched smile came to her lips, yet her head tilted in curiosity. Why would he send her flowers out of the blue? Knowing him, nothing was simple, and he wouldn't do something if it didn't have meaning.

Kole examined the flowers again and checked something on the computer to confirm her suspicions. Ten minutes later, the results came in. So, she _was _right. About everything. Her slow walk out of the room to the hallway gradually picked up to a walk, then to a slight jog. She found Cyborg in the main room, idly playing video games, and asked him if he could drive her somewhere.

"Sure, where to?", he asked, voice laced with genuine curiousity.

An antsy smile crept on her face. "The flower shop downtown. I need to buy something."

Later that night, Jericho stood outside of his doorway dumbfounded. A single ambrosia stem was laid right outside of his room.

**Speech**

His eyes widened, surprised that she responded back to him in perfect sign language,"_Well that's okay, nobody really needs voices to talk to another person._"


	2. Chapter 2

**11. Bed**

"I'm back, so-". She abruptly cut off, and chose to instead focus on the adorable scene she had the privilege to be able to witness.

On the overstuffed, second-hand couch that was plunked right along the opposite wall, was her husband and little Addie on his chest, both of them fast asleep.

**12. Butterfly**

The moment after she had caught his jade eyes, a pink one of these insects fluttered past. Springtime would come earlier this year it seemed.

**13. Laugh**

The twinkle in his eyes, the crinkle inbetween his eyes, the slight curve in the corner of his lips; all of these she finds much better than any laugh he could have had.

**14. Hot**

Kole excused herself from the auditorium where Robin was delivering a speech to all of the Titans. The spotlights that shined on Robin, so bright, so utterly _hot._ Once she's in the lobby, out of everyone's sight, she bolted to the girl's bathroom, turned on the nearest faucet, and splashed the running water onto her face.

"Calm down, calm down. The spotlights won't hurt you anymore," she assured herself. But still, memories of the frigid air of the laboratory mixed with the dazing heat from white lights still jeer, grab at her. She gripped the edges the sink a bit tighter, then shook her head.

A minute later, she's back in the auditorium, a mild smile fastened on her face.

**15. Cold**

_Darkness and Chills. That is everything he sees, everything he feels in the empty void. A voice calls out to him. He's by himself. Utterly alone. And there are no parents to save him this time. _

_The smooth, cool metal of a blade nudges against his throat, tauntingly caressing the vulnerable, open skin. A target. It digs in and swiftly silences any screams that could have ever escaped his lips._

Jericho bolted straight up from bed, winded from yet another nightmare, back and forehead dripping with sweat. He ran his hands through some plastered strands of hair, then hesitantly rubs the scar that labels his neck. His eyes fell to the empty spot next to him on the bed. This reminder of loneliness makes him feel even colder than anything else.

**16. Paintbrush**

"I didn't know you did this kind of art too," she remarks as she enters the common room.

Jericho shrugs, replying, _Me either. I guess I'm just dabbling with it, seeing where it takes me._

"Cool. What are you going to paint right now?"

His response is slower this time, as if hesitant. Jericho looks up from the easel, eyes nervous and a goofy smile curved on his lips. _Mind if it's about you?_

**17. Ring**

She'd been waiting for this ring for a long, long time. Yeah, she was sure it had been coming for a while, but it was still nerve-wracking to wait. What would it be like when it actually came? What could she say to him? This ring, she knew, was special, and she had to treat it as such. Kole wrung her clammy hands in anticipation as she waited for it to come.

Her cell phone jingled in her pocket.

'_Hey, you there?' _the message read.

A tiny smile crept on her face. She tapped the keys on the screen, replying, '_Yeah I'm here. What's up?'_

**18. School**

"But I already told you about my life before my powers. What else could you want to know?"

_I'm not too sure, but I know that there's still a lot left to learn._

**19. Torch**

The unrelenting torrential downpour chilled and soaked her through her bones, yet the heat of his steady embrace quickly made her forget-or just not care-about the rain.

**20. Diamond**

_It's perfect, _he signals to Herald, and hands the money to the attendant behind to jewelry counter.

_A/N: Hey, it's been a while! Sorry about the wait, if anyone cares that is :S Anyways, hope you guys like this installment, and I'll try to get chapter 3 up ASAP. Also, sorry about any OOC-ness that may appear; Even though I REALLY like Teen Titans, I've never actually read the comics...Everything I get is either from the cartoon or from the internet, so PLEASE message me if there are any inconsistencies or OOC-ness in the characterization! Thanks again, and byee!_


	3. Chapter 3

**21. Hackneyed**

_The thing is though, I don't love you. I adore you, cherish you, worship you like the highest deity in the entire universe. If you left, I would wait a million and ten years for you to return. You're my sunlight, my world, and every star in the night sky. You-_

He crumpled the paper and tossed it in the basket, trying to think of something better to write.

**22. Light**

One autumn afternoon, she's pushed on the swing by his strong hands, easily gliding in the air like a feather.

**23. Dark **

Kole never was a fan of darkness. It's no surprise, then, that she was terrified when she witnessed the first time he lost his temper on a criminal. Oddly enough, it wasn't even a real villain; just a minion of someone named Jackal.

**24. Classic**

"He is very good looking, yes?" Starfire asked to Kole as they lounged in the common room. She pointed to a picture of play boy Dick Grayson, recently spotted riding on his cycle through Jump. Starfire's eyes softened, smile became dreamy, and she repeated it again, this time a little bit louder. "Friend Kole, what is your opinion of this boy of playing?"

"Oh, um, well...he's-he's good looking." Kole worded carefully so as to not dampen her friend's spirit. "But, I have different tastes than you, I guess."

Argent passed by, cup of tea in hand, and remarked,"It's definitely different than the usual 'tall and dark' type, that's for sure."

**25. Umbrella**

Her lips could've been described in one word: perfection, like a wild flower. The best shade of carnation pink, petal-soft lips, and as full as a newly opened blossom. But a flower always needs its water. And so, as the heavy rain threatened to wash them away, he caressed her lips with his own, grateful that he'd forgotten their umbrella back in the apartment.

**26. Comfort**

"You're not him though," she hushes him.

He's still unconvinced, but the warmth and love gushing from her embrace makes him forget his sorrows, if only for a moment.

**27. Sun**

**"**_Promise me that you'll come back safe_**", **Jericho pleaded. It was stupid, just another mission in space, but he needed the reassurance.

Still, Kole promised. "You can count on me staying safe just like you can count on the morning to always come after night."

**28. Silence**

"Do you like me or not?" her voice cries, exhausted and weary from the hours of fighting.

He makes no move to sign. The utter quiet says more to her than anything else.

**29. Music**

It's as if any and every higher power in the universe decided to bless him that day. The April afternoon was warm and breezy, sending hints that summer was bound to appear soon. The waves were sparkling crystal, illuminated brightly by sunny beams, it's ebbs and flows lulling boy and girl into a relaxed, easy state. Their lunch, consisting of juice, sandwiches, and one chocolate torte, had long since been eaten and left the couple famished, remnants evident in the crumbs that dotted the white sand. As if that wasn't already great, the was nobody on the beach. Not One. Single. Person. And thank goodness for that too, since the heros would have never found peace with a mob of sweaty beach goers hampering them.

Everything was perfect. Actually, _almost _perfect. Laying down on the beach towel next to her, Jericho began strumming his guitar to some random tune in his head. Softly, almost inaudible at first, he heard a voice joining in that was most definitely not his own. Jericho paused and turned to Kole, eyes puzzled as if to ask,"_You sing?"_

Kole's gaze flitted downwards, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Yeah, but I'm not that good. Not as good as your music at least."

He guided her haze back to meet his. Jericho's eyes-so green and unusually so intense-bored into her own. _Sing for me_, he signed. Not a question, a demand.

Kole couldn't help but redden under his full stare. She nodded, and they finished their song.

**30Corner **

**"**_Let me go, you crazy-!"_

"Ah ah ah." Beast Boy wagged his finger. "Do you really want me to tell Kole of your dirty language?"

Jericho's shoulders slumped, unable to fight against the tight upper arm restraint, yet his scowl remained directed at his green friend. "_What do you want, man? I was going to see her right now."_

"Exactly my point, Jer! You guys talk, like, every second of every day, flirt, smile, hug, laugh, but no kissing! C'mon, make your move man! We're all sick and tired of you guys dancing around it!"

"..._I don't know what you're talking about."_

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Jericho, you can't be that thick. We all know you like her!"

"_I don't know what you're talking about, I told you!"_

The shapeshifter shook his head sadly. "I didn't want it to come down to this. Cy, bring her in!"

Right on cue, Cyborg brought in a tied-up Kole; said girl was struggling over Cyborg's shoulder, hands bound and mouth covered with duct tape. Beast Boy sashayed over to the door just as Kole was dumped on the floor next to Jericho.

He grinned at the two. "Have fun talking you guys."

The door locked shut behind them.

* * *

_AN:...please don't kill me. I swear, I have a semi-good-but-not-really-just-mediocre excuse for not updating for so long. In short...I lost my muse. BUT, I promise to __**try**__ and not hold back an update for so long again! I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for at least 5% of my failness. No matter, though, let's just all forget that and move on, yeah? Yeah! Kay, see y'all next time, hopefully with a quicker update. _


	4. Chapter 4

**31. Dream**

His dream that night...well, he'd rather not talk about it. It replayed their, err, situation from that day, over and over and over and over again. The embarrassingly close proximity of her face-so close that he could count her freckles-when they helped free each other from their restraints, her intoxicating scent of strawberries and wind, and utter softness of her lips against his own. It replayed like an infinite film reel, dooming him to an eternity of berry aroma and freckles. The thing is, though, he didn't seem to mind.

Her voice echoed in his head. _I really like you, Jericho._..

**32. Apple**

"Jericho, I know and understand that you love nature, but I _refuse_ to name my first child 'Apple'!"

**33. Junk**

She was about to leave the last attic box on the edge of the sidewalk with the rest of them, until she saw that his name was written on the side.

**34. Kaleidoscope**

The doctors made notes that in his hallucinated state, the only phrase he managed to say was 'Kole'.

**35. Ice**

"Do I want to know why you're laying in a bathtub full of ice?"

"_I don't know, do you?" _He replies with a coy smile. "_Why don't you join me and then you'll find out."_

"I'll pass." She closes the door, smirking at her boyfriend's dejected expression.

**36. Skeleton**

This is the first time he had looked in a mirror since she left. And what he saw wasn't himself. It was a ghost almost, a shadow of his former self. His sallow skin was a deathly pale white, the rungs of his eyes blackened and bruised, like empty holes in his skull. He lungs released some pent up air-not a laugh, but close enough to it. It turned into a shudder, and he couldn't believe that this is what has become of him since his space mission. When he left her too.

**37. Cycle**

She says nothing when her blind date says his name is Joseph.

**38. Drum**

All through her life, Kole loved the pulses of drumbeats. They were invitations to dance, evidence that life still breathed somewhere. As such, it had saddened her when, while gripping her husband's aged hand with what little strength remained, she realized her slowing drum solo was coming to an end.

**39. Pendulum**

The Titans' schedules had fallen into a synchronized rhythm. Get up, train, rest or fight whatever baddy happened to get loose that day, rest, dinner, then bed. So sue him that he smashed his guitar out of the frustrating boredom.

Later that evening, he fingers picked at empty air. Jericho regretted his actions immensely. His poor baby! Oh, how he already missed the smooth wooden frame that was like a second body for him!

A knock came at his door. He opened it, and was greeted with a new guitar made entirely out of crystal, save the strings. He picked it up gently, not wanting to damage it, and a note fell from the back. It read:

_I'd like to see you try and break this one :)_

_-Kole_

**40. Needle**

Through an onlooker's eyes, it may have seemed childish for a grown woman to be sobbing into her husband's chest while she got a shot. Yet Jericho didn't give two cents on what they thought, shushing the vile memories of her childhood while the vaccine was injected.

* * *

_AN: Just couldn't resist, so I typed this out and give it to chu! Hope you like it, and, personally, I feel like this make sup for the lack of updates :) Whew, that was fun! Byee!_


	5. Chapter 5

**41. Fire **

The peck had started out so small, so innocent.

Never did she think that it would slowly flicker into something more. As his blazing lips branded her skin and bit that one sensitive area right below her jawline, well...Kole had no regrets for kissing on the first date.

**42. Rain **

The pavement felt slick from the heavy downpour that was mixed with crash site's oozing blood.

**43. Book **

The back of her neck practically burned from his glare. Finally fed up with his attitude, Kole threw her hands up in surrender, admitting, "Fine, you win! Harry Potter is not as good as Percy Jackson! Happy now?!"

_"Very much so."_

**44. Touch **

Jericho's jaw slackened inch by inch, unable to comprehend how the doll-like fingers of his child could so easily fill him with love.

**45. Explosion**

Desperately trying to find her lover through the mountainous wreckage, Kole halted when faint rumbling trembled beneath her feet.

**46. Electricity**

Kole slumped face-down on her bed after school that day. Upset wasn't quite the word to describe. A flurry of emotions swirled around her mind, made her want to do everything and nothing at the same time. She wanted to barricade the house in fear, jog ten miles to get this antsy feelings out of her bones, fly high in the sky since that was how happy she felt, but mostly, mostly, she wanted to just lie here with her pillow. She was just so, very, _distressingly_ confused.

He was just some guy she saw in the hallways, wasn't he? Another no-name in the crowd, another face in a sea of people. A beautiful face too, with rich blonde hair, and such _amazing_ green eyes, and-NO! She slapped her herself hard to get those thoughts out of her head. She was being silly, thinking about one stranger in her high school. She didn't care.

Still, Kole wondered why she felt such a jolt when his eyes met hers. It was as if he took over her.

**47. Eyes**

There had been only one time where Jericho had accidentally used his powers on Kole. Yes, he knew her name, how couldn't he? She was amazing. She was an artist, a cheerleader, and, quite literally, everybody's friend.

And him? He was a freak. Jericho didn't mind, though, because he knew that it was true. He was a hush-hush kind of person by day, musician by night...with a secret.

Trust him, he didn't mean at all to use his powers. It just kinda _happened, _and he jumped back out as soon as he realized where he was!

_Besides, _he reasoned to himself, _I'm still trying to control them anyways, and it's her fault for having such deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but getting sucked into them._

He wondered if she noticed anything. Hopefully not, because he could not bear the idea of being confronted by her.

**48. Family **

_"Do you ever miss your family?" _he asked her one day as they laid beneath a tree.

Kole turned her head and simply said,"_You_ are my family."

**49. Garden**

Every year, right on their anniversary, a new plant or shrub was added. Sure, their small plot looked pretty mediocre in their first year, what with only having one puny stick of a tree, but since then, it had blossomed, grown, and was now like a whole jungle of different plant life. Beautiful orchids and fragrant lilies offered their sweet nectar along the perimeter while tree branches heavy with fruit dotted the backyard. The largest one, however, still rested smack dab in the middle of their garden. An oak tree. Strong, towering, powerful, just like them.

Kole sat beneath its shade and invited her husband a seat next to her husband. Once Jericho took his place, she offered a single stem of an arbutus flower to him. With a wry smile, she said,"Do you remember? You gave me this one all those years ago, a few months after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil."

He nodded, and accepted another flower from her. An amaranth. She continued, "And this one confirms that it has been and always will be true. Happy 50th anniversary, my dear."

**50. Us**

They ate their small meal in silence. Sure they made up, but the palpable tension smothered them like a heavy woolen blanket.

Kole gently put down her fork and slowly lifted up her eyes. "Jericho?" she asked hesitantly.

He paused from eating and looked up.

"Do you know...we only have two options from here," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. It was not a question, nor a blunt statement. It was an unnerving observation. "It's either...we break up, or...we get married."

Neither said anything.

"What do you think will happen to us in the future?"

After thinking for some time, he laced their fingers together and looked at her, deep and hard into her cobalt eyes. He said nothing, just looked, pouring as much emotion through to her as he could. Quite honestly, she was slightly shocked by how intensely raw his eyes were. She was struck by how utterly feeling they were, and gradually understood at how fearful yet passionate he was about the thought of 'us'.

He loved her.

They shared a smile, and returned to eating in a nice, undisturbed quiet.

* * *

_AN: And there ends the saga of 'Immortalized in Crystal'! Gah, so so many things I'm wondering right now and want to just get out there_

_ 'd you guys enjoy it? Love it? Hate it? Just meh? _

_2.I'd like to thank XxPhoenixFlightxX for giving me the inspiration to connect and develop more of them. Many thanks goes to them, for without their words, I wouldn't have thought of my next idea. Which brings me to my next topic_

_3. If anybody out there cares, I'd love to know which were your top 5 favorites, because I'm planning on making a new story based on this one! Any feedback would be much appreciated!_

_4. Another thanks goes out to 'guestperson' for reviewing so much and making my day! Ahh! Thank you and I now present you a bag of virtual cookies, enjoy!_

_5. This final thought goes out to everybody who has read this. I know I say this in pretty much all of my stories, but seriously, without you guys reading, without every single view from around the world, I wouldn't have had a lot inspiration to keep on going. You guys motivate me so much, and words cannot be said to eloquently thank you. So, I'll just end this by saying I hope that you've enjoyed my story, and to have a nice day. Bye!_


End file.
